Fallen Angel
by heart's mirror
Summary: I ran to where I saw it fall and saw a human girl with white wings stained with blood, she had brown hair that was starting to mat with the blood, scars were all over her body. plz read it! rxr and possible couples nxm hxr?
1. Chapter 1

_Fallen Angel _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

I was running out of breath, the pain all over my body. Good I lost my pursuers, but blackness was threatening me at the corners of my eyes, finally I couldn't hold out any more and I fell to the abyss of trees below._

* * *

__Natsume's POV_

'Darn that Persona! Making me do missions like every day… wait what was that?' I thought as he saw a 'thing' fall from the sky, and into the Northern Forest.

I ran to where I saw it fall and saw a human girl with white wings stained with blood, she had brown hair that was starting to mat with the blood, scars were all over her body and she looked like she was in pain, so I brought her to the hospital.

_End of POV_

_

* * *

Mikan's POV_

I woke up feeling the pain on my back I'm guessing that that's going to leave a scar, but most of my broken bones are healed now so I guess I was fine, then I looked at my surrounding, it was a hospital, I panicked when I heard foot steps coming closer, 'I need to hide… NOW!' I thought as she looked for a hiding spot, the only place I could see as a good spot was outside the window, I ran over to it and jumped out (a/n: this is the 5th story)

_End of POV_

_

* * *

Normal POV_

Natsume opened the door only to see that the girl was, gone! He couldn't believe it! She had 5 broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm with a broken wrist, a scar that covered her whole back shoulder blades and down to her waist, and so on… he looked out the window and saw her running through the trees.

**ME: So…** **how do you like the first chapter? I hope that I'm not boring you, Plz RXR **

**Mikan: yes plz! You say it too Natsume!**

***Silence***

**Me: well plz tell me how it was. And tell me the couples that you would like!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice

_**Mikan's POV**_

I ran farther into the woods, I could hear footsteps behind me, my pursuer was catching up, he was nearly on top of me when I made a abrupt turn and then I her a crash. I smirked thinking that he would stop following me but he didn't. He started to catch up again this time I unfolded my wings, I felt intense pain in my back, but my wings came out and I took flight.

_**End of POV**_

_**

* * *

**_Shortest chapter in history! plz r&r, maybe then I'll get more insperasion


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the ppls who added my story to their alerts list and gave me a review! i am very thankful for them!

I don't own GA

* * *

Mikan flew for a short distance before she felt a sharp pain in the area of her back. She started to lower her height in the sky but she couldn't stay airborne anymore and she fell into the trees below her. Natsume was running after her and saw that her wings were hanging limply at her side and ran forward to catch her. He did a side at the last moment and caught Mikan just before she hit the ground. Mikan writhed in his arms but Natsume wouldn't let go. Mikan wriggled in every possible way, but she got sleepy and closed her eyes… but she still had a frown on her face.

* * *

Sorry that my chapters are short... I'm not very good with ideas. It would help me if you could give me some ideas.... *bows*


	4. Autor's note

Hi! This is heart's mirror! Sorry! I'll be going to Korea for a year and will be sharing computers with other people, thus I can't make more chapters for any of my stories for a year! Sorry!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long to update

I don't think that i will update anytime soon. And thank you to all the people who have liked my story and added me to their alert list :)

enjoy reading

* * *

All was darkness. Nothing but darkness. Mikan looked down at her hands. Though everything else was darkness, she was glowing; but it didn't matter if she tried to illuminate her surroundings, only she could glow

She walked on for what seemed like hours. She saw a light and ran towards it, ending up in a dark room that stunk of rotting flesh. Mikan looked for a door and when she found one, she ran towards it, but she couldn't get away.

_You're stuck in memories. This is the pain that the humans have inflicted. _

The door opened and Mikan ran towards it but she couldn't. She was stuck in the room.

Then Mikan realized that there were figures in the doorway. There were two people wearing long white lab coats, and a figure being held in front of them. The one in front was female; her hands were shackled behind her back, and was being held by her hair. What one must have been beautiful pure white wings were know off-white from all the grime and dirt that had been attached themselves to her wings.

Mikan finally turned her attention back to the lab coats.

"… Sure she's a Fallen one?" The one on the right asked.

"Yes." The one on the right replied. "Look at these marks on her wings." The one on the left continued, roughly grabbing one of her wings, making the girl cry out in pain. The lab coat continued giving no heed to the girl. "Look at these black feathers forming at the base." He continued, indicating the tiny black feathers. "These only form when they do a 'Fallen Act'."

The other lab coat stopped taking notes for a question. "And how do you know this?"

The other one chuckled, a sound too deep for a woman, then continued. "Why would angels, who are pure entities, have such dark colors contaminating them? And look in her eyes. They are burning with such hatred that loving entities that 'God' has made should never have."

Soon after the lab coats left the girl in the room that stuck like rotting flesh, with no windows or light; but before the door closed, some light shown on the girl's face. Mikan had a sharp intake of breath. _These are my memories_.


	6. Chapter 5

Mikan had woken up from her dream about the past. She got up so quicky, her her bonds strained her wings. Mikan yelped, and lay bakc down. She started at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what she just saw. _Maybe if I went back to sleep, I'll see more... _Mikan thought, as she drifted off again.

_Mikan was walking down the path, wearing a plain white sundress, when one of the messanger angels called her to meet with the Senetor, for a mission he had for her. Mikan walked up to the office. She opened the door, and saw the Senetor. He was sleck, with a runner's body that was covered by a purple toga, for he had been created during the the time of the Romans. "Ah, come in, Mikan. I have a task for you." The Senetor explaine the task to Mikan and she nodded in understanding, before she took off._

_After Mikan had finished her task, she thought, _Why waste my chance to enjoy the Human world while I can? _Mikan walked around a park, smiling while some children laughed happily on swings. She saw a mother playing a game of catch with her son. The son missed the ball, and it went into the road. The boy went to get it, as a car was coming down the street. Mikan ran to help him, and jumped to push him out of the way, but she tripped at the last second and endded up jumping out of the way herself, but missing the child. The chils got hit by the car, and flew like a rag doll. The mother ran, screaming to the limp body. She turned to Mikan screamed with tears in her face, "You murderer! You planned this, didn't you? Why couldn't you have died instead of my sweet?" She then continued to rock herself back-and-forth, holding the boy in her arms, crying. _

_Mikan just started at the woman. _I tried to save him, and pushed him out of the way so his body didn't become mush, and _this_ is how you repay me?_ I hate humans! It was the boy's fault anyways! _

_Mikan's feelings of hate started to make the slightest ting of gray appear of the edge of her wings. Mikan shook her head, and went back to Heaven._

_She got to the Gates of Heaven, but they were barred to her. "Don't come here, ye Fallen Angel. We don't keep you here any longer!" The Gatekeeper said to her in a booming voice. _

_"W-what? I am not a Fallen Angel!" Mikan said back, her voice trembling. _

_"Check your wings. Leave our Gates, you are not wanted!" _

Mikan woke up again, but this time, it was not a natural waking. She was being shaken awake. Mikan looked up at the person that shook her, and was greeted by the face of a person who's life seemed to be living in contrast of dark and light colors. He had a white mask, pale skin, black hair, and black clothes.

"What do you want?" Mikan hissed thorugh clenched teeth.

The man just smirked, then turned and left the room, his heels clicking against the white tile foor.

Mikan waited until the sound left and she was alone in the room, and thought,_ I'm a Fallen Angel?_


	7. Chapter 6

Wow, I never thought I would get back to any of these stories, but then again, if I did get back to any of them, it would be this one. I hope you enjoy, sorry it's been so long, but, honestly, I thought I had dried my inspiration banks for these stories. I guess I still have it in me.

GA doesn't belong to me

* * *

Mikan pondered this new information, thinking over what on earth this could signify. A Fallen Angel... She thought, staring at the ceiling.

As the minutes turned into hours however, and sleep was not coming forth, she had a feeling similar to an itch that she could not scratch she wanted to go outside. She couldn't, however, because she was still tied down to the bed she was-supposedly-recovering on. In fact, her injuries where more or less gone by now, even though she might have some scars. The bonds were a problem if she wanted to go out, and if she did, then her only way out was to agree to whatever that man in black wanted her to do. She couldn't lose much more-could she?

Mikan, happy with her decision, awaited the next visit from the white masked man. She lay on the bed, her eyes gazing at the white washed walls like they held the most fascinating picture that man had ever created. Her wait seemed like it took days, when in fact, it only took a few hours. She heard the tapping of heeled boots again, and looked at the door as the man came in.

His attire was the same as the other visits that Mikan remembered, wearing all black with only his white mask and pale skin adding contrast.

"Are you ready to answer question now?" He asked, his voice getting louder as he got closer to his bed.

Mikan looked at him and replied softly, "Yes..."

The man nodded and said, "Name?" in more of a demand then a question.

Mikan didn't really know her name, but she more felt what she should replied with. "Mikan."

The man nodded and got up, leaving the room.

"Wait!" Mikan yelled at the retreating figure. "Please don't leave me here again!"

The man turned and said, "Someone else will come." Before he left the room.

Mikan sighed in resignation and looked back up at the wall, once again trying to fasinate herself with the blinding color of white.

"Narumi," The masked man said, indicating another male who appeared to be in his twenties with wavy blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Yes, Persona?" Narumi replied, looking up from the tests he was grading.

"She's talking." Persona stated simply as he left the room.

Narumi looked down at the papers he was grading and sighed. "I guess I shall finish them later," He said. "I should talk to the girl first."

He got up and went in the direction of the room where Mikan was staying.

Mikan heard footsteps again, but not the click of heels on tile, but more of the smack from a tennis shoe. She looked in intrest towards the door. Someone was coming in that she hadn't seen before-unless one of the doctors decided that today was sports day.

The door opened revealing a man with blonde hair and violet eyes. As soon as Mikan saw him she decided that she should steer clear of him, as well as anyone else she could. It was better not to make connections with people she would rather not deal with at all.

The only reason that Mikan thought that he would be coming into her room-for he was obviously not a doctor nor the masked man from before, meant that he could be her way out of this ocean of white.

"Are you going to let me out?" Mikan asked as the man came closer.

The man nodded, smiling and replied, "Yes. Yes I will help you to get out. I need you to answer some questions though. Mikan-chan, right?"

Mikan nodded slowly with the best of her ability.

"By the way, before we fully get started, my name is Narumi, but most people called me Naru, or Narumi-sensei. I'm a teacher here."

Mikan just stared blankly at him, not sure how to respond. Narumi let out a breath, feeling rather awkward and decided to press on with the questions.

"I would like to know how you ended up where we, um, picked you up."

Where they picked me up? Mikan thought, not knowing what he meant.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, why you were in that forest in the first place, as well as injured."

"I don't know." Mikan replied, clearly confused. A forest?

"Okay then," Narumi said slowly and thought up another question. "What about why were you trying to leave?"

"I don't know this place." Mikan replied.

"But we are trying to help you, and you were injured. Why would you try to escape?"

"It's white."  
"What?" Narumi asked, taken aback by this unexpected answer. "What do you mean?"

"It's white." Mikan said again.

"Uh-huh," Narumi replied, trying to urge her on.

Mikan obviously didn't want to say any more on the subject and asked, "When will you let me out of here?"

"Soon."

"How long away is 'soon'?" Mikan asked.

"When you are healed." Narumi replied.

"I am healed though."

Narumi shook his head. "No, that would be impossible. You were badly hurt. You couldn't be healed by now...unless..."

Mikan cocked her head to one side. "Unless...?"

Narumi shook his head. "Never mind."

"So, can I go?"

"Not until you try not to escape at every possible chance you get. We don't want to find tou again injured like that."

Try not to escape? But... I don't want to be here. I don't know where else I want to be either, but I don't want to be here... I could just say that I'm not going to escape, but then where would I go if I did escape? Mikan pondered these questions then decided.

"I won't try to escape again."

"Really?" Narumi asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh-huh," Mikan replied. I just need to get out of this room. It's so suffocating.

"Okay..." Narumi replied. "I guess I shall tell the principal that. I'll be back with the answer."

Narumi started to get up and Mikan quickly asked. "How long will I have to wait?"

"Not long. Just liong enough for me to go there, ask the question, get a reply, and come back."

"So, not a long time?"

"No," Narumi replied. "Not a long time at all," He murmured as he walked through the door, shutting it softly behind him on the forlorn face of Mikan.

When will I get out of here?

* * *

END OF CHAPTER.

The real question is, will I continue it?


End file.
